public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauga Transit
MiWay on ROBLOX is a real-life based transit agency that is owned by theawesomesc4sim which operates in Mississauga, Ontario. This agency has been around since 2013 and operates "shortened" routes based on the prototype, with fictional terminals on most lines. Operations started in 2015 on one route with 4 buses, then gradually expanding as the map was expanded. Currently, the agency operates four full-time routes and two limited service lines, with a meshed fleet and more vehicles under rebuild to be re-introduced throughout 2018 and beyond. History MiWay on ROBLOX has been known to exist since 2012, when theawesomesc4sim built public models of some active service units from 2008 to 2012. Even though they were simple brick models, they had working turn signals and eventually, he released a free-drive "fictional" Mississauga map, with working route signs on buses. This map later led to an actual transit map based on a section of Mississauga, known as the Driving and Transit Training Area to keep it undercover and train people to operate on realistic roads. The map went through changes from 2013 to 2015, eventually becoming MiWay on ROBLOX's main map for operations. Service began in late 2015 on route 5, then on route 51. The first vehicles introduced were 2015 NovaBUS LFS units, with fill-in-displays and were intended as demonstrators until in-house chassis vehicles could be built. Operations continued through 2016, with new, more prototypical classes from 2008 to 2013, the most recent prototypical order at that time. During this period, route 26 was also introduced to expand service to the city centre. Up until mid-2016, service was focused on the fictional Applewood GO station, representing Long Branch Station in real life and the Lenon Drive interchange. Route 5 was also expanded to serve Dixie Station, with a small loop to allow for longer runs. Once the 2015 models retired after a short service life of about one year in 2016, buses refitted with keyboard controls were introduced, replacing the button controlled turn signals and door controls on the in-house chassis models. Throughout 2017, the fleet used a "slider" display with arrows, which meant switching signs could be tedious and often led to malfunctions. Also, some vehicles did not have a route 76 exposure in early 2017, which had been recently introduced at the beginning of that year. The 2015 models were stored at Robbins Garage, where the fleet was based out of until they were moved off site for a possible rebuild in March 2017. At the same time, a 2013 New Flyer XD60 was introduced along with an ad-wrap on unit 0816. Wrapped for Canada 150, it was kept on display at Applewood Station until December 31, 2017 when it was unwrapped and sent for rebuild. Once route 76 was introduced, route 26 had been extended to make it more prototypical, making it the only route not servicing the Applewood hub. It was routed to serve the city centre and the western portion of the city, along with a new stop at the eastern end of the map near Burnhamthorpe Drive. Signage was no longer accurate until vehicles with coded displays were introduced in early 2018. Later on, in fall 2017, route 19 was introduced to serve another section of the city. On June 29, 2018, service on route 18, a limited weekday-only service began, thus allowing route 5 to remain on Dixie Road. This service also coincided with the return of units 0831 and 0904, increasing the fleet so more vehicles could be used. 0816 also returned the same day. In late August 2018, the entire fleet were refitted with animated doors and a more powerful engine, enabling realism for drivers and passengers. All future vehicles will also have these features when they are put into service. On August 30, 2018, the station building at Applewood GO Station was closed down. The structure is to be replaced with a new one by 2019, which will also close down the north side of the terminal until the rebuild is complete. During the demolition of the Applewood terminal, many unused scripts broke during the process. After a Roblox update, the game because very dysfunctional, requiring that all unused items in the game be removed due to their age. That required any unused items such as old traffic signals and signs to be relocated to a storage facility. On October 17, 2018, the Applewood Terminal permanently closed. The pavement at the terminal has since been demolished. However, buses still serve the terminal but they have been rerouted to serve the unused parking lot. On November 18, 2018, new Christmas decorations were installed at Applewood Station and at City Centre Transit Terminal. They feature a larger Christmas tree with sparkling lights. Between December 19 and 21, Beil Drive between Burnahmthorpe Road & Rodriguez Drive was reconsturcted. These streets now use mesh parts which has less lag than the older roads installed in early 2014. Street lights as well as updated signage was installed in the place to better improve visibility. Wider turn radius's were also installed at intersection corners in order for buses to navigate right turns easily. Every year, MiWay hosts a New Years Bash, where all members gather for a party. In the 2019 New Years Party, many users showed up and the event had a high turnout. 1503 was also made a guest appearance, but was faulty during the charter. Firework displays and a large 2019 sign was present at the map. Towards the Future Into the future, theawesomesc4sim plans to increase realism on the map, along with joint operations with two other agencies that are in the area. Also, they are planning to allow people who are not official bus drivers to operate other vehicles on their maps, further increasing realism. Routes Even though you may see buses signed for other routes in-game, here are the routes currently in operation. Mississauga uses directions, which are shown with a space between it and the number. Directions of Travel * N- Northbound * S- Southbound * E- Eastbound * W- Westbound Route List Fleet Details For the bus fleets, usually two or three units out of a particular model class are chosen to represent the class on ROBLOX. All vehicles are fully meshed or older models (introduced 2016) are going under rebuild. The older in-house chassis models, notably the 2009 and 2011 models were refitted with keyboard controls prior to December 2016 to improve operation for drivers and update the buses to make them more modernized. Vehicles that arrived after that date were equipped with such controls. All vehicles, with the exception of the retired units have been built by theawesomesc4sim himself. Current Fleet Retired and Demonstrators Did you know? * The group is known for somewhat realistic operation, by not using above-road directions. * People wishing to drive for this group will need to buy a game pass and must be able to know basic traffic signs along with learning how to operate a vehicle.